Días comunes
by kag-inuyoukai
Summary: En su mente Inuyasha se maldecía e insultaba así mismo por no haber estado más al pendiente de su compañera. Tenía que encontrarla y salvarla, jamás, jamás se perdonaría si su esposa… sacudió su cabeza para sacar las horribles imágenes que su mente creaba.
1. Intranquilidad

Hola a todo, gracias a mi nee-chan (dorobo no sagishi) pude crear mi cuenta y podría decirse que me obligo a que terminara de escribir y a subir la historia porque deseaba leerlo. Espero que les guste a todos.

Inuyasha y todos los personajes no son míos son de la increíble e impresionante Rumiko Takahashi. Pero algún día obtendré los derechos del autor (se vale soñar).

 **Días comunes**

Era una noche cálida, la obscuridad del firmamento era cubierto por pequeños destellos blancos, dejando una hermosa visión del obscurecido cielo, algunos animales nocturnos salían de sus madrigueras para cazar o recolectar alimento, en una parte un poco más alejada de la pequeña aldea entre los árboles se alzaba imponente una cabaña , desde el exterior se logra distinguir la luz que provenía de una fogata, para la joven Miko que se encontraba dentro de la cabaña esa era una noche tranquila y hermosa pero a pesar de querer disfrutarla no podía, la ansiedad y desesperación no la dejaba en paz.

Desde hace cuatro días su esposo junto al monje Miroku habían partido a realizar un exorcismo en un pueblo alejado y habían prometido volver antes del anochecer del tercer día.

Pero no habían regresado y por esa razón se encontraba en ese estado, sabía que el testarudo de su esposo era fuerte pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara.

-inuyasha

Maldición lo extrañaba tanto, muchos dirían que era una tontería pero para ella no, se había acostumbrado a estar al lado de su esposo disfrutando de sus caricias, de sus besos, de la forma en que le hacia el amor y también de las tonterías de este, además hacia mucho que no se separaban por más de un día.

Inuyasha se había vuelto indispensable para ella casi como respirar.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios como hace unos minutos atrás, había pasado todo el día intentando sacar al hanyou de su mente pero para su desgracia no tardaba ni cinco minutos para que la preocupación y el deseo de estar junto a él, regresara a atormentar su mente.

-¿Mamá?

Dirigió su mirada al pequeño que abrazaba una manta con un brazo y con el otro restregaba su ojo mientras un bostezo se escaba de sus labios, ante esa imagen no pudo evitar que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa.

-¿No puedes dormir cariño?

-No - el pequeño negó igual con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de kagome se amplió y abrió los brazos invitándolo a refugiarse en ellos, el niño al entender el mensaje corrió hacia su madre sin soltar la manta en ningún momento.

Estar entre los brazos de su madre era lo que más le gustaba, era un lugar cálido y tranquilo además de que su madre le acariciaba el cabello y lo mimaba.

Al tener a su hijo entre sus brazos los envolvió con ellos y beso la cabeza del infante, las orejitas del pequeño se movieron y su madre soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- pregunto de forma suave mientras acariciaba su cabello plateado.

-tuve una pesadilla- el pequeño se alejó de su madre para verla a los ojos.

Kagome vio en los ojos de su cachorro –palabra que se le quedo de costumbre gracias a inuyasha- el rastro de miedo en ellos.

-¿El mismo sueño?

El pequeño asistió

Kagome lo vivió a abrazar haciendo que la cabeza del pequeño descansara en su pecho, el niño se acurruco más hacia su madre y cerró los ojos.

-Tranquilo, mamá está aquí.

Atsushi era la viva imagen de su padre además de las orejitas había heredado los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado, al parecer estas dos últimas características era algo que diferenciaba a los que tenían sangre Inu youkai en sus venas tomando en cuenta a inuyasha, sesshomaru, el padre de los dos hermanos: Inu no Taisho, y por relatos de Rin la madre de sesshomaru.

Últimamente su hijo tenía pesadillas debido a una mala experiencia que sufrió unos meses atrás al jugar con los niños de la aldea.

Los niños de la aldea se divertían jugando a las escondidillas, su cachorro en un intento de no ser encontrado fácilmente se adentró mucho en una cueva, después de un tiempo trato de salir de su escondite pero al querer encontrar la salida se perdió.

Cuando el sol ya estaba por ocultarse los niños regresaron a sus casas, al anochecer se encontraba muy preocupada y a punto de llorar temiendo lo peor, sango se encontraba a su lado tratando de calmarla y ayudar en lo que podía debido a que el abultado vientre que traía le impedía ser de gran ayuda. Inuyasha en un vano intento quería demostrar que estaba tranquilo y calmado a pesar que no podía usar su olfato-debido a que el rastro se perdió por un aguacero que tardo unos minutos-, pero los arboles descuartizados y alguno que otro techo roto demostraban lo contrario, todos los niños ya habían regresado excepto el suyo. Mientras tanto Miroku y la mayor parte de los hombres de la aldea ayudaban en la búsqueda del pequeño para evitar la destrucción total de la aldea que podría ser causado por un hanyou desesperado por su cachorro y también porque apreciaban mucho a la pequeña familia.

Pero afortunadamente después de un tiempo -que para inuyasha y kagome fue una eternidad- lograron encontrarlo gracias a la ayuda de un niño que –llevaba dormido todo el tiempo de la búsqueda- les mostro por donde se había ido su hijo.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, la noche ya había caído desde unas horas atrás, encontraron a su cachorro junto a una de las paredes de la cueva llorando desconsoladamente.

-Atsushi-murmuro Kagome al verlo y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo mientras lloraba de felicidad por haberlo encontrado a salvo.

-Qué alegría ¿no te lastimaste? ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras buscaba indicios de alguna herida.

-mamá, tenía miedo- sollozo el niño

Inuyasha se acercó a ellos soltado un suspiro de alivio para después sonreír y abrazarlos fuertemente, luego de soltarlos acaricio el cabello de su cachorro, mientras lo reprendía dulcemente, para después decirle lo muy preocupados que se encontraban y el miedo que sintieron al creer que lo habían perdido para siempre. El pequeño se limitó a llorar aferrado a su madre que lo consolaba, después de que su padre dejo de hablar para volver a abrazarlos, les pidió perdón y prometió ser más cuidadoso.

Al finalizar la dulce escena de la pequeña familia todos regresaron a sus casas para descansar no sin antes recibir las gracias de kagome y "khe!" por parte de inuyasha pero después de un buen "abajo" el hanyou dio un gracias y se dio la vuelta para ir a su hogar junto a su esposa y su cachorro.

Desde ese día su hijo tuvo pesadillas, soñaba que estaba en el interior de una escalofriante y oscura cueva completamente solo, y los aldeanos no lograban encontrarlo dejando de lado la búsqueda, hasta que finalmente lo olvidaban.

Sabía lo que su hijo sentía, ella había experimentado la angustia y el miedo de estar completamente sola en la oscuridad.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí a mi lado mientras esperamos a tu padre?

-¡Sí!

Kagome sonrió al entusiasmo que demostraba su hijo, se sentó de manera que Atsushi apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas.

-¿Mami por qué no ha regresado papá?

Pensó un momento que responderle, no podía decirle a su hijo lo que ella creía que eran las razones por lo cual su esposo no hubiera regresado como había prometido, era unas tonterías si sentido tomando en cuenta la destreza y fuerza del hanyou.

-Tal vez porque el tío miroku decidió ir a otra aldea a realizar algunos rituales de purificación- si eso estaba bien, así no preocuparía a su hijo y estaría tranquilo.

\- Yo pienso que papá está derrotando a muchos demonios con Tessaiga para evitar que se roben a los niños.

\- Es verdad, así el monstruo de las cosquillas no vendrá por ti, pero hoy si-kagome ataco los costados de su hijo, ocasionando que el pequeño se riera a carcajadas.

-Ma…mma…mamii para- Atsushi seguía riendo y kagome se le unió, el niño hacia lo posible para escapar de las manos de su madre.

-P…por favor pa…para- Atsushi logro alejar las manos de kagome.

-bien por esta vez ganaste, pero yo regresare y ganare wujajaja- susurro tratando de imitar la voz de un monstruo.

Atsushi rio y se levantó.

-No podrás porque mi mamá me cuida y es muy fuerte.

-Vencer a tu madre será muy fácil- su madre rio siguiendo el juego.

-No, mi mama y mi papá te vencerá juntos, y mi papá siempre me protegerá y también a mi mamá.-kagome suspiro, su cachorro era muy tierno.

-Ven Atsushi ya es tarde a dormir.- la joven Miko abrió sus brazos en espera de su hijo.

El pequeño hizo un puchero muy gracioso pero accedió al saber que dormiría entre los brazos de su madre. Kagome lo abrazo de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando era un bebé.

El pequeño al sentir el dulce aroma y la calidez que su madre transmitía se sintió más tranquilo, como una canción de cuna los latidos del corazón de kagome lo adormecieron. Después de unos minutos el pequeño se durmió, kagome siguió acariciando el cabello de su hijo pensando en lo afortunada que era al tener un hijo y a un esposo maravilloso, hasta que el cansancio la venció y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Que les pareció la historia, tengo realizado una segunda parte explicando él porque inuyasha no ha regresado. Y también tengo otras historias mías y algunas de mi hermana que le gusta el inuxkag, que me gustaría publicar pero decidí iniciar con esta. Dejen sus review´s porque me gustaría saber si les gusto u odiaron la historia, también si desean que suba el segundo capítulo o alguna otra historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, hasta la próxima.

Adiós


	2. Paz

_Hola a todos ya estoy de regreso, muchas gracias por los reviews, fue un gran alivio saber que les agrado el inicio de esta pequeña historia, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo que va dedicado a mi hermana que es cómplice de mis locuras y me apoya siempre._

 **El hermoso y SEXY de inuyasha no me pertenecen, al igual que la linda kagome y los demás personajes del anime/manga.**

 **Días comunes**

El crepitar del fuego era lo único que se podía escuchar dentro de la cabaña, junto a una de las paredes se hallaban madre e hijo durmiendo, kagome mantenía a su hijo en un abrazo firme a su lado, que a pesar de estar profundamente dormida no lo soltaba.

Los animales nocturnos se alejaban asustados a su paso, los pájaros emprendían el vuelo velozmente al caer en las ramas donde ellos descansaban, su cabello plateado bailaba con la brisa del viento.

"Maldición" gruño mentalmente.

Le había prometido a kagome regresar antes del atardecer del tercer día, pero en el camino de regreso se topó con unas sabandijas insignificantes que se creía invencibles, solo le tomo unos algunos minutos para acabar con ellos pero en un descuido de su parte sufrió como consecuencia una herida que iba del hombro derecho hasta su estómago, a pesar de sus intentos y quejas hacia el tonto de Miroku para que continuaran hacia la aldea de la vieja Kaede, el monje se negó rotundamente alegando que era una herida muy grande y que debía descansar para que mejorara.

Soltó un gruñido al recordar su charla del día anterior.

.

.

.

.

.

-Keh, soy un hanyou, Miroku como puedes creer que esta pequeñez me debilitara.

-Inuyasha sé que eres especial- el monje levanto su mirada hacia su amigo- pero yo no deseo que kagome-sama se enoje conmigo por dejar que el idiota de su marido llegue mal herido a la aldea.

-¡Yo no soy un idiota Miroku!- gritó de tal manera que los pájaros cercanos se alejaron asustados.

-Calma, calma amigo mío.

-Como mierda quieres que me calme si te tengo aquí insultándome.-

Hacía mucho que no se separaba de su pequeña familia, los días lejos de ellos eran como una eternidad, además extrañaba a su hermosa "perra", el poder abrazarla, besarla y poseerla.

Extrañaba a su cachorro, Atsushi era un pequeño muy travieso que le jugaba muchas bromas a los aldeanos, por relatos de su esposa se enteró de que era muy celoso, no dejaba que ningún macho estúpido intentara algo con su madre y eso le gustaba a tal grado de sentirse orgulloso, no desconfiaba de su compañera, sino de los machos -humanos o demonios-, kagome era una humana muy hermosa y sensual era algo obvio que los hombres terminaran babeando o enamorados de ella con solo mirarla una vez.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar con las manos dentro de su haori, hacia la dirección que lo llevaría a la aldea de la anciana.

-Miroku levanta el culo de ese tronco y vámonos.

-Inuyasha no seas terco y obedéceme.

-khe, porque tendría que obedecer a un monje pervertido y estafador como tú.

-Amigo mío, eres muy cruel, tus palabras me lastiman el alma- el monje llevo su mano a su frente y se dejó caer al suelo de forma muy dramática. Ocasionando que el medio demonio se enojara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Ya basta de tus payasadas Miroku!... vamos levántate- agarro el pie de su amigo y lo arrastró, Miroku se dejó arrastrar unos cuantos metros hasta que se aburrió.

-No quería hacer esto pero tú me obligaste- murmuró el monje, con un ágil movimiento se soltó del agarre. El hanyou que escucho lo dicho por su amigo, se dio la vuelta para gritarle, pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó ya había anochecido, y al levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza con una mano buscó el lugar donde provenía el dolor y se encontró con un chichón. Con la mirada buscó al monje pervertido y lo encontró. Miroku se hallaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, frente a una fogata tirando unos leños para evitar que esta se extinguiera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Maldito monje charlatán, si no fuera por Sango y tus cachorros, ya estarías muerto-murmuró por lo bajo.

-khe, al menos me di una buena lección.- una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

A lo lejos pudo divisar su hogar, una hermosa cabaña y lo suficientemente grande como para compararse con la de un terrateniente.

Años atrás… cuando kagome regresó después de esos tres largos años, creyó que solo sería por un corto tiempo. Pero al enterarse de que se quedaría por siempre, tomo la decisión de construir un lugar digno para ella, un lugar donde ella pudiera tener una vida cómoda y segura. Y el mismo se encargaría de que así fuera, aunque él no pudiera ser su compañero, porque sabía que por ser un hanyou no merecía si quiera soñar con que ella fuera su esposa. Pero sería solo suya y de nadie más, no permitiría que nadie la alejara de su lado, evitaría que estúpidos y tontos machos se acercaran a ella y los mataría si osaban tocar a SU kagome.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había planeado, las cosas siguieron otro curso y uno muy diferente. Kagome había regresado para estar a su lado y se lo hizo saber con palabras y acciones.

Le demostró que no le importaba lo que las personas pensaran o dijeran sobre la unión de una humana con un hanyou, porque ella lo amaba tanto o más que él a ella.

Dio un último salto y callo en la suave yerba del lugar. Y sonrío al recordar todos las cosas buenas que había vivido a su lado, y porque desde que kagome apareció en su vida, la soledad se había esfumado, ella se encargó de enseñarle que ser un hanyou, no era algo asqueroso como él pensaba y le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor.

Con esos pensamientos en mente caminó hacia la puerta corrediza de su casa, la deslizo y entró.

-Estoy en casa- murmuró.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que su corazón sintiera una cálida sensación que se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

Camino un poco hasta llegar al lugar donde kagome y su hijo se hallaban, al ver la escena, esa sensación aumentó, avanzo hasta estar al lado de su familia, miró a su hijo y acaricio su cabello, aparto la mirada y la dirigió a su esposa, acerco su rostro al de ella y la besó, besó sus labio, su frente y sus mejillas e inhaló su dulce aroma.

-Inuyasha.

Se alejó un poco para poder mirarla y le sonrío, kagome acarició su rostro con su mano libre con una sonrisa en sus labios, esa misma sonrisa que lo cautivó y por la que daría su vida solo por verla aunque sea solo una vez más… Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo y besó de nuevo sus labios, el beso que inicio como una suave caricia se volvió más intenso y apasionado en solo unos segundos.

-Inuyasha… detente… Atsushi.- murmuró con la respiración entrecortada, inuyasha mordió su labio inferior y a regañadientes se separó.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste?- pregunto la joven.

-No, hace unos momentos.- dicho esto el hanyou tomo en brazos a su esposa e hijo y camino con ellos hasta llegar a su habitación.

-Inuyasha, ¿no tienes hambre? ¿Estas herido?- con sumo cuidado dejó a su familia en el futon.

-No, estoy bien.-por un momento pensó en decirle sobre su herida pero eso solo haría que se preocupara, así que descartó la idea.

-Vamos acuéstate tienes que dormir.- kagome lo obedeció y se acostó, acomodo al pequeño Atsushi a su lado izquierdo e Inuyasha se echó a su lado asiendo que su cachorro estuviera en medio de los dos.

-Te extrañe mucho, Inuyasha.- la joven pasó un brazo sobre su hijo.

-Yo también Kagome- el hanyou imito la acción de la joven y también dejo descansar su brazo sobre su hijo y buscó la mano de la miko, al encontrarla entre lazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Kagome apretó el agarre y con el paso de unos minutos, volvió a dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero esta vez con un sentimiento de alegría y tranquilidad, al saber que su esposo había regresado sano y a salvo a casa.

Inuyasha se mantuvo despierto unos momentos admirando, a su hermosa mujer e hijo. Hasta que el sueño y el cansancio le venció.

.

.

.

Les pido una disculpa a todos los que esperaban la actualización, sé que tarde siglos en volver, creo que ya deseaban matarme hehehe.

Me encanto escribir esta historia, y deseaba darle un giro inesperado pero después descarte la idea-varias veces-, así que aquí esta y mi neko chan me ayudo, fue muy buena compañía. (Me siento un poco loca, a cada momento le preguntaba si estaba bien la redacción pero para mí desgracia no respondía y solo se me quedaba viendo jajajaja).

 **Y una vez más perdón por no actualizar antes**.

Se aceptan comentarios y críticas constructivas.

–por favor comenten-

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA J


	3. Días comunes 3

**Días Comunes 3**

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, bostezo sonoramente y se estiró cual gato perezoso sobre la gruesa rama en la cual se encontraba acostado, olfateo el aire por un tiempo hasta que encontró el aroma que más le importaba y amaba, al parecer su mujer se encontraba cerca del río.

Sus orejas se movieron de forma graciosa al escuchar las risueñas risas de su cachorro y los niños de la aldea. Soltó un suspiro de placer, el día era tranquilo y todo estaba en orden. Así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Padreee! ¡Padreee!- inuyasha abrió de golpe los ojos ante los gritos de su cachorro. Salto de la alta rama y cayó de pie en el suelo.

Atsushi salió de unos arbustos y corrió hacia su papá, Inuyasha vio y sintió el olor salino de las lágrimas, por lo cual su corazón latió con rapidez, si alguien había lastimado a su cachorro, sufría graves heridas.

-¡¿Qué sucede Atsushi?! ¡¿Te sucedió algo?!- el pequeño no contesto, al llegar junto a su padre este abrazo su pierna y se aferró a sus ropas rojas- ¡Atsushi, responde!

El niño negó

-No soy yo, es mamá- el niño sollozo

El corazón de inuyasha se detuvo, el miedo y terror se apodero de su cuerpo, sujeto a su hijo por los hombros y lo alejo de él para después ponerse a su altura.

-¿kagome? ¡¿Qué le sucedió a tu madre?!- el grito asusto a los pájaros que estaban cerca y el niño gimoteo.- ella se cayó al río pero no ha salido.

La sangre de inuyasha se congelo y quedo con el rostro pálido, soltó al niño y emprendió la carrera, siguió el rastro del aroma de su mujer y llegó junto a los niños que miraban con terror y lágrimas en los ojos el río, junto a ellos vio la cesta donde kagome guardaba las yerbas medicinales que recogía a lo largo del día.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al río y debajo del agua busco con rapidez a kagome, la corriente del río era fuerte, cuando el oxígeno se le agoto, salió a la superficie de un salto.

Los niños al verlo salir, sonrieron al creer que había rescatado a kagome pero la sonrisa desapareció al no ver a la sacerdotisa en brazos de su esposo, Atsushi que recién había llegado lloro más al no ver a su madre, inuyasha sin decir nada corrió siguiendo la corriente del río.

En su mente inuyasha se maldecía e insultaba así mismo por no haber estado más al pendiente de su compañera. Tenía que encontrarla y salvarla jamás, jamás se perdonaría si su esposa… sacudió su cabeza para sacar las horribles imágenes que su mente creaba.

A lo lejos a las orillas del río vio una figura recostada en el suelo, su corazón aumento aún más su velocidad, olfateo el aire e inuyasha casi llora al comprobar que se trataba del duce aroma de su mujer.

-¡kagome!-inuyasha al fin llego junto a su mujer- ¡kagome, kagome despierta!

Inuyasha sacudió el cuerpo de su esposa, la joven no se movía.

-kagome- inuyasha dio unas palmaditas al rostro de la mujer, kagome abrió los ojos y tocio agua, respiro con dificultad- kagome.

Inuyasha la estrechó entre sus brazos, el cuerpo del hombre tembló y sin poder evitarlo un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

-Inu…yasha- kagome esta confundida, su cabeza dolía, sus ropas estaban empapadas y sentía frío pero se sintió confortada con el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de su esposo- inuyasha.

Al escuchar el sollozo, ella se asustó y con rapidez envolvió al hanyou con sus brazos, el hombre apretó más a la mujer, buscando tranquilidad, queriendo darse cuenta que kagome se encontraba bien y con vida. Llevo su rostro a su cuello y aspiro con profundidad su aroma, otro sollozo se escuchó.

-Pequeña, tonta. Me has dado un gran susto- inuyasha la soltó y estrecho entre sus manos el rostro femenino para devorar sus labios.

La joven se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su rudo compañero pero cerro los ojos disfrutando del beso y sabor de los labios del hombre, los brazos de la joven se acomodaron en el cuello de inuyasha y gimió al sentir como su esposo mordía sus labios con cariño.

La pareja se separó y kagome limpio las lágrimas del rostro de su esposo, inuyasha aún mantenía sus manos sobre su rostro y le acariciaba.

-¿te encuentras bien, kagome?- inuyasha volvió a besarle y ella sonrió.

-sí, estoy bien- inuyasha asistió, se quitó el haori para ponerlo sobre los hombros de su compañera, después la tomo de la cintura y la levanto en brazos para caminar hacia donde los niños se encontraban.

Al llegar los niños trataban de consolar a Atsushi quien lloraba amargamente. Inuyasha logro escuchar la conversación.

-Tranquilo, Atsushi no fue tu culpa, vamos ya no llores- el hijo de Miroku y Sango toco su hombro mientras hablaba.

-Es verdad, no te preocupes, Inuyasha-sama será capaz de encontrar a Miko-sama-secundo una pequeña de la aldea.

-Atsushi, tranquilo- hablaron las gemelas de sus mejores amigos.

-Inuyasha-sama y kagome-sama, volvieron- grito un pequeño niño.

-Atsushi, cariño- al escuchar la voz de su madre el pequeño dejo de llorar de tristeza para continuar con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Madree- el niño corrió hacia ella, pero antes de llegar a ella inuyasha salto para alejarse. Kagome y su hijo se sorprendieron ante la acción del niño, la joven miro a ver a su esposo y vio su rostro serio, estaba por hablar pero los gemidos de Atsushi se lo impidieron.

-Niños regresen a la aldea, Atsushi guarda silencio-

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué te ocurre?-kagome intento soltarse del agarre de medio demonio para ir a consolar a su hijo pero inuyasha no la dejo.

Los niños asistieron y se marcharon, cuando inuyasha considero que los niños ya estaban lo bastante lejos hablo.

-Atsushi, más te vale contar todo lo que sucedió antes de que tu madre cayera al río.- el tono de voz de inuyasha era serio y frío. El niño aumento su llanto- basta de lloriqueos Atsushi, habla.

-inuyasha, bas…- inuyasha la miro, pero su mirada hizo que guardara silencio.

-yo… yo lo siento. Lo siento tanto.- gruesas lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos dorado, kagome deseaba con todo su corazón el poder abrazarlo.

Sintió el cuerpo de su esposo temblar y comprendió que él también lo deseaba, a pesar de que su rostro denotaba tranquilidad y seriedad. Para inuyasha, Atsushi era su adoración, él amaba tanto a su cachorro como a ella. Entendió que si inuyasha hacia esto era para la educación de su hijo aunque eso significara hacerlo llorar. La joven miko tomo la mano de hanyou y la apretó con cariño en signo de apoyo. Inuyasha la miró con asombro y al ver sus ojos asistió para después volver a tener la misma expresión de segundos atrás.

-Continua, Atsushi.- el niño gimoteo.

-Y-yo estaba jugando… con los muchachos y.y decidí jugarle una broma a ma-má.-el pequeño tartamudeaba sin poder evitarlo- yo en-encontré una serpiente muerta… y se la puse en el hombro de ma-má, ella al verla se a-asustó y cayó al río.

Kagome al fin lo comprendió todo, ella se encontraba organizando las yerbas medicinales cuando sintió algo caer en su hombro, al ver lo que era grito y retrocedió hasta caer al río.

-¿te das cuenta que tu madre pudo haber muerto a causa de esa broma sin yo estando cerca?-

-sii, papá… lo siento. Mamá, lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer, lo siento- Atsushi se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó así mismo.-

Kagome golpe suavemente la mano de inuyasha para que la soltara, inuyasha al ver la cálida y compresiva sonrisa de su amada esposa decidió bajarla al suelo, kagome tomo su mano y jalo a inuyasha, el hombre la siguió.

Kagome se puso a la altura de su hijo, soltó la mano de inuyasha para así poder tomar los brazos de Atsushi y dejar al descubierto su rostro, con delicadeza la joven madre limpio las lágrimas tal y como había hecho con su esposo.

-Me alegra que comprendieras, cariño. Y te perdono.

-¿enserio?- las lágrimas volvieron a salir

-claro, igual tu padre ya te perdono, ¿verdad inuyasha?- inuyasha asistió y sonrió cuando el niño enfoco su mirada en él.

Atsushi abrazo a su madre y después a su padre.

Cuando el pequeño se calmó, inuyasha volvió a cargar a Kagome en forma nupcial y le indico a su hijo que subiera a su espalda.

Atsushi rió al estar en los hombros de su padre y antes de emprender el pequeño viaje hacia la aldea, kagome lo beso.

-Te amo inuyasha- la sonrisa de la joven cautivo al híbrido y este la beso, cuando se separaron inuyasha emprendió la marcha a su hogar.

Inuyasha sonrió al tener a su familia junto a él, había sido duro con su cachorro pero tenía que hacerle entender que esa broma había puesto en peligro la vida de su madre, y él no quería que su cachorro sufriera lo que el sufrió cuando apenas era un niño y su madre murió.

La brisa sacudió los árboles y pétalos rosados rodearon a la familia, el niño rió y agito los brazos intentado atraparlos la pareja sonrió.

03/12/2016

Holaaa, algunas personas me pidieron que continuara esta pequeña historia, asi que aqui tienen.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :)


	4. Familia

**Familia**

Kagome estaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. En los últimos días llevaba sintiéndose mal, inuyasha había insistido bastante para que fuera a consultar con la anciana sacerdotisa.

Después de contarle los síntomas la mujer la había revisado, había palpado parte de su estómago y vientre tratando de hallar el problema.

Ahora la anciana preparaba té, kagome estaba ansiosa por saber el veredicto de la sacerdotisa.

Agarró la taza de té que le ofrecían y lo bebió, al momento se arrepintió el sabor que para ella era agradable ahora se le hacía asqueroso, estuvo a punto de vomitar pero logró tranquilizarse.

-Por favor, Dígame Kaede sama, ¿estoy enferma?-

Kaede negó

-Mi pequeña kagome, no estas enferma- kagome suspiro y la anciana rio- pero si estas embarazada.

La joven sacerdotisa miró asombrada a la mujer, por instinto llevo ambas manos a su vientre acariciándolo con suavidad.

-¿De verdad?-

-sí, cariño, muchas felicidades- la anciana sonrió.

Kagome lloró, una hermosa sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en su rostro y sin evitarlo saltó hacia la sacerdotisa para abrazarla con cariño, Kaede correspondió.

.

.

Inuyasha como la mayor parte de los días se encontraba recostado en las ramas del Goshinboku, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que estaba muy relajado y tranquilo pero para sus amigos más cercanos nada de eso era realidad en ese momento.

El medio demonio no estaba para nada tranquilo era justamente lo contrario, estaba nervioso, angustiado y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Su esposa, su compañera a la que amaba más que a su propia vida parecía estar enferma, tenía extraños síntomas y comía muy poco. Y eso lo asustaba porque la salud de su mujer peligraba.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió el aroma de su esposa y tampoco escuchó como ella lo llamaba, no hasta que su cara dio contra el suelo causándole un agudo dolor en su rostro, cuando el conjuro terminó, levantó su cabeza del piso y escupió el pasto al igual que la tierra que entró en su boca.

-Inuyasha-kagome se agachó, lo miró a los ojos.-¿estás bien?

El chico perro estaba por gritarle enojado pero al ver un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas decido guardar sus quejas para después.

-sí. Kagome que… ¿qué te dijo la anciana Kaede?- inuyasha sacudió sus ropas mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Kagome suspiró pensando en cómo decírselo al medio demonio, sabía y estaba completamente seguro que inuyasha se alegraría con la noticia pero eso no significaba que fuera algo fácil de decir.

Las orejas de inuyasha se movieron kagome las encontró muy adorables. Empujó a su marido hasta que la espada del hombre quedó pegada al tronco del árbol, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y extendió sus manos hasta que tomaron las peludas y blancas orejas caninas. Inuyasha se sonrojo ante las acciones de su hembra, la tomó de las caderas para que no fuera a caer y el sonrojo aumento aún más cuando los grandes y suaves pechos de la chica quedaron justamente frente a su rostro.

El medio demonio contuvo un gemido de placer que le provocaban las caricias que su esposa daba a sus orejas, estas se movieron al escuchar la risita divertida de la joven. Inuyasha a modo de venganza mordisqueo su pecho izquierdo que era cubierto por la ropa. Kagome brincó e inuyasha sonrió triunfante.

Kagome soltó otro suspiro para después dejar de atacar las peludas orejas, abrazó a su esposo y dejo descansar su rostro contra el cuello del hombre, aspiró el dulce aroma de Inuyasha, amaba ese olor también la hacía sentir tranquila y segura.

-¿kagome?- inuyasha también la abrazo, acaricio los cabellos azabaches.

-Inuyasha tu… ¿me amas?-

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja confundido e intento separarla de su cuerpo para mirarla y al sentir como kagome se aferraba dejó de intentarlo.

-keh, claro que te amo tonta- volvió a acariciar los cabellos de kagome- la marca que llevas en tu cuello es prueba de ello.

Kagome asistió

-¿También amas a Atsushi? – inuyasha volvió a sentirse confundido acaso kagome dudaba de él, mas sin embargo decidió contestar.

-Claro que lo amo, es mi cachorro y mi orgullo.-

Kagome sonrió ante sus palabras, inuyasha era un buen esposo y padre aunque a veces su comportamiento fuera infantil y un tanto necio.

-Kagome ¿Qué te dijo la anciana?- inuyasha susurró en su oído las palabras.- ¿no es grave? ¿Verdad?

Kagome negó

-¿También amaras al cachorro que viene en camino?- habló con rapidez

-claro que lo amaré ton- inuyasha dejó de respirar

Inuyasha tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo volvió a intentar separar a kagome de su cuerpo.

-kagome, mírame mujer- gruño, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era poder besarla pero ella no deseaba soltarlo.

Al final kagome se separó, sonrió con ternura y besó a su esposo quien correspondió de inmediato.

-Sorpresa- kagome acaricio los cabellos de inuyasha y volvió a besarlo, al separarse ambos rieron.

.

.

Cuando el pequeño Atsushi regresó a su hogar lo primero que vio al entrar a su hogar después de un largo y cansado día de juegos, fue a su madre reír entre los brazos de su padre mientras este le besaba las mejillas y el cuello.

Se sonrojo por la escena pero se alegró al verlos felices, cuando su madre lo vio, extendió los brazos en una clara invitación para unirse al abrazo y el corrió hacia ellos, abrazó a su madre, su padre revolvió su cabello y él soltó una risita de diversión.

-Atsushi, tu padre y yo tenemos que contarte algo- el tono de voz de su madre era alegré.

-¿es algo malo?- su mamá negó y la curiosidad atrapó su cuerpo-¿qué es?

Inuyasha besó la cabeza de kagome con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. La joven madre tomó las manos de su hijo y las llevó a su vientre, el niño parpadeo confundido.

-Tendrás un hermanito, cariño.- su madre rio al ver su cara de incredulidad pero desapareció cuando su hijo quitó las manos de su vientre como si este le quemará, los hermosos ojos dorados fueron bañados en lágrimas. - ¿Atsushi?- su padre también lo veía sorprendido, kagome quiso abrazarlo pero el pequeño se alejó, se dio la vuelta y corrió con dirección al bosque ignorando los llamados de sus padres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atsushi corría sin rumbo alguno, solo deseaba alejarse lo máximo posible de su hogar, las lágrimas hacían que su vista fuera borrosa pero no le importó.

El pequeño chocó contra algo que hizo que callera al suelo, abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir un par de piernas.

-lo… lo siento- se disculpó con voz quebrada.-

Levanto la mirada y casi gritó de miedo, ahí frente a él se hallaba la imponente figura del demonio más temido, el hermano de su padre, su tío sesshomaru.

Su padre le había advertido en innumerables ocasiones que se mantuviera lejos de él porque era un ser frio y cruel que no dudaría en matar a cualquiera que lo insultara u osara tocarlo sin su permiso. Pero su madre siempre regañaba a su padre para después decir que su tío no era así pero solo debía de tener cuidado y mostrarle respeto porque su tío sesshomaru era muy poco tolerante con las personas.

-Pe….perdón, tío sesshomaru- El demonio le dirigió una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, lo miró por un largo rato que hizo que Atsushi se sintiera nervioso.

-¿Porque lloras?- la voz del youkai fue fría como su mirada.

-Por nada- respondió intentando que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir.

-Los hombres no lloran- El niño intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, sesshomaru continuó- Al llorar como una pequeña hembra pones en vergüenza la sangre de mi honorable padre que corre por tus venas.

Atsushi se sonrojó deseaba protestar pero con la simple presencia de su tío su cuerpo temblaba

-Tal parece que el estúpido de tu padre no te advirtió de los peligros que corre un cachorro como tu caminando solo.

-Mi… mi pa…padre no es un estúpido- tartamudeó con temor. Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.- y si me ha hablado sobre los peligros de caminar solo en el bosque y más sin la compañía de un adulto

El niño decidió continuar ante el silencio que su tío guardaba porque entendió que lo hacía para que el siguiera hablando.

-Huyo de casa, mis padres ya no me qui… quiere-su voz se quebró y algunas lágrimas fluyeron- tendrán otro hijo así que ya no me necesitan.

-Dime algo tonto cachorro, si tus padres no te amaran crees que el inútil de mi hermano te buscaría como loco y tu madre lloraría desconsoladamente por ti.

Atsushi abrió los ojos con asombro, no creía que sus padres lo estuvieran buscado, se suponía que ellos estarían felices con la noticia de que tendrían otro hijo y que a él solamente lo ignorarían, eso siempre era lo que decían los demás niños que tenían hermanitos.

El imponente demonio se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar, podía sentir el olor de su hermano cada vez más cerca y no deseaba verlo, era cierto que lo odiaba pero ya no era lo suficiente como para desear matarlo además que cada vez que lo veía solo acababa con un dolor de cabeza.

Antes de irse miró de nuevo al cachorro que tenía una mirada confundida.

-Si yo, el gran sesshomaru estuviera en tu lugar afrontaría las cosas como un hombre- el youkai miró las nubes y el cielo que poco a poco se tornaba más obscuro- también le haría saber al nuevo cachorro que yo también pertenezco a la manada y cuál es mi posición y la de él en ella.

Sesshomaru comenzó a internarse en el bosque, había perdido tiempo importante junto al cachorro pero no podía dejarlo solo, él junto a su madre, su estúpido padre y el nuevo cachorro pertenecían a su manada y como un buen líder tendría que protegerlos o su nombre sería una burla entre los demás demonios.

Atsushi vio a su tío desaparecer en la espesura del bosque, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la aldea y cuando escuchó la voz de su padre corrió a su encuentro.

.

.

.

Inuyasha regresó a la cabaña con su cachorro en brazos, kagome se acercó para tomarlo en los suyos, el medio demonio se resistió un poco a soltarlo pero al ver el rostro lloroso y triste de su mujer acepto.

El pequeño que había estado dormitando en los brazos de su padre despertó al sentir el aroma dulce de kagome y las caricias que esta repartía en su espalda.

-Atsushi- pronuncio con tristeza y alivio su nombre.

-Lo siento mamá, yo... yo tenía miedo-el cachorro se aferraba al cuerpo de su progenitora y las lágrimas mojaban el cuello de kagome- creí que habían dejado de amarme y… por eso querían otro hijo… algunos niños de la aldea dicen que los hermanitos solo llegan para tomar el lugar de los demás hijos, tenía miedo de que me abandonaran y que…

-Eres un tontito cariño, tu padre y yo jamás dejaremos de amarte. Siempre, escúchalo bien –el niño asistió- siempre te amaremos sin importar lo que hagas y ¿sabes porque?

Atsushi negó

-Porque tú eres el fruto de nuestro amor, eres la prueba de que al final después de muchos obstáculos tu padre y yo logramos estar juntos para amarnos, al igual que el bebé que viene en camino. Así que no debes de pensar eso de nuevo ¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo- el niño beso la mejilla de su madre.

Inuyasha se acercó a ellos y arrebato al pequeño de los brazos de su madre.

-Cachorro tonto, un día de estos moriré de un paro al corazón, en eso kagome y tú se parecen- inuyasha beso sus mejillas y frente, el niño esbozo una sonrisa

Kagome también sonrió y se limpió las traviesas lágrimas, esa escena y sus hormonas no ayudaban a que dejara de llorar.

\- Atsushi, los hombres no lloran – el medio demonio limpio las lágrimas de su hijo con cuidado para no lastimarlo con sus garras.

El niño rio, su tío sesshomaru había dicho lo mismo también.

28/01/2017

 ** _Hola, espero que estén bien, la verdad no tenía planeado escribir nada para "Días comunes" pero al recordar sus comentarios decidí hacer un esfuerzo._**

 ** _Tal vez muchos dirán que esto es una copia de otra historia pero no lo es, salió de mi cabecita y si es parecido a otras historias pues creo que es inevitable porque he leído bastantes que de seguro se habrá quedado un poco de ellas en mi mente._**

 ** _Me fue muy difícil hacer que sesshomaru se pareciera al del anime y manga ya saben me refiero a hablar poco, quería que hablara menos pero si lo hacía creo que la historia no tendría sentido._**

 ** _Yo digo que sesshomaru le tuvo un poco más de cariño y aprecio a inuyasha después de que dejó de interesarse por Tessaiga, es por eso que pongo que sería una vergüenza para el si no protegiera a Inu y a la familia de este._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic y les invito a leer "El dios perro"._**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios para leerlos con mucho gusto._**

 ** _Sayonara._**


	5. Chapter 5

**DIAS COMUNES 5**

Ante la fría brisa que entraba por la ventana, kagome se acomodó sobre los hombros la manta que su esposo le entrego antes de irse a la aldea en busca de Miroku, para repartir la ganancia obtenida al eliminar unos monstruos en una aldea cercana días atrás.

Frotó sus manos para después extenderlas frente al fuego, la calidez que desprendía las llamas la hizo sonreír, el invierno se acercaba y como consecuencia los días eran más fríos.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y su alegre cachorro apareció, su cabello platinado revuelto con hojas enredas en el, pequeñas manchas de tierra adornaban su ropa y su sonriente rostro.

El niño al ver a su madre sonrió aún más y corrió hacia ella, kagome lo recibió en sus brazos y beso su coronilla, Atsushi aferró sus manos a la ropa de su progenitora, y la olfateó buscando llenar sus pulmones del dulce aroma que su madre desprendía y que lograba calmarlo a él y a su padre.

Kagome extendió la manta hasta tapar a su cachorro con ella, peino sus cabellos quitando las hojas de ellos y acarició las pequeñas y suaves orejas blancas que coronaban la cabeza del infante.

-¿Qué tanto hiciste para quedar así, cariño?-

Atsushi sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes de leche.

-Jugaba con los demás niños, pero tropecé y caí.

-¿Te caíste?- sin esperar respuesta kagome examinó el cuerpo de su hijo en busca de heridas, y solo encontró unos raspones en sus manos y rodillas.

-Mamá estoy bien, no es nada grave-

Mas la joven madre no escuchaba, estaba concentrada buscando yerbas medicinales para curar sus heridas. Al encontrarlas volvió a donde su hijo estaba.

-Mamá-

-Atsushi, extiende tus manos-

El niño sin poder desobedecer realizó lo pedido por su madre. Kagome limpió las heridas y aplicó una pasta hecha de hierbas medicinales, al finalizar levantó la vista y beso la frente del pequeño, para después envolverlo de nuevo con sus brazos al igual que con la manta, no deseaba que su hijo atrapara un resfriado, lo cual era casi improbable ya que la sangre de Inuyasha corría por sus venas pero lo mejor era prevenía a después lamentar.

Atsushi sonrió, amaba la forma en que su madre le cuidaba y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Se acurrucó más en ese cálido refugió que le traía paz a su alma y corazón.

Ambos brincaron al escuchar una fuerte explosión, se miraron asustados. Kagome se levantó y Atsushi se aferró a la mano de su madre, el miedo crecía en su interior a cada segundo y las únicas personas que le brindaban seguridad eran sus padres.

Al salir miraron en dirección a la aldea, la gran nube de humo que provenía de ese lugar era una mala, muy mala señal, otra explosión resonó y una nueva nube de humo apareció.

-Atsushi ve a refugiarte.

-Mamá, ¿y tú?-

-Iré a buscar y a ayudar a tu padre y a los aldeanos.

-Yo voy contigo-

-No cariño, ahora ve, corre a refugiarte-

-Pero…-

-Atsushi obedece- kagome le dirigió una dura mirada que se suavizo al verlo asustado, se agachó a su altura, tomó el rostro entre sus manos y acaricio sus mejillas.- Por favor hijo, no deseo que nada malo te ocurra.

-Volverás, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si cariño.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, volveré en unas horas. Pero tu tienes que prometer que iras al refugio y no saldrás de ahí hasta que ya no haya peligro.

-Lo prometo, mamá.

Atsushi beso la mejilla de su madre a modo de despedida y corrió en dirección al refugió que sus padres habían ideado y construido para los aldeanos tuvieran donde protegerse.

.

.

.

 ** _Hola a todo, al fin resurgí de entre los muertos XD_**

 ** _En unas horas subiré un nuevo capítulo a "EL DIOS PERRO" y entre hoy y mañana subiré la segunda parte de este capítulo de "DÍAS COMUNES" que vendrá con mi primer intento de lemon de esta hermosa pareja._**

 ** _Y no me cansaré de decirlo, muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios y muchas gracias por leer mis fanfics._**


	6. capítulo 5 parte 2

**_DÍAS COMUNES 5_**

 ** _PARTE 2_**

El astro rey lentamente desaparecía para refugiarse detrás de las imponentes montañas pintando el cielo de naranja.

Inuyasha desde hacía mucho tiempo que había llegado a la aldea buscando a ese monje pervertido, pero fue detenido por la anciana Kaede que deseaba que le ayudase a llevar unas cuantas cosas a su hogar, enfadado cumplió con lo pedido, esa anciana en cualquier momento se moriría si se esforzada más de lo debido.

Perdió valioso tiempo.

Desde que se enteró que su kagome estaba en embarazada de su segundo cachorro, separarse de ella era casi imposible para él y sobretodo porque con su primer cachorro hubo algunas complicaciones durante su embarazo.

El viento cambio de rumbo y a su nariz le llegó el aroma ese monje idiota, y él haciendo honor a su sangre de perro siguió el rastro hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Miroku sonriente venia bajando una colina sujetando a las gemelas con ambas manos, una a cada lado de él y en la cabeza su tercer hijo iba montado aferrándose a los cabellos negros de su padre para no caer al suelo por el movimiento. Al ver a inuyasha soltó delicadamente la mano de una de las gemelas quien rápidamente se sujetó de las ropas de su padre, Miroku alzó la mano en forma de saludo hacia su amigo que lo mataba con la mirada y para enfado del irritado mitad demonio Miroku tardó según él, demasiado tiempo en bajar.

-Ohh inuyasha, amigo mío.- Miroku lo saludó al estar ya cerca del mitad perro quien gruño como respuesta.

-¡Tío inuyasha!- las niñas soltaron las manos de su padre y saltaron sobre el peli plata, el cual no se movió ni un poco e ignoró como las pequeñas tiraban de sus ropas para llevarlo a ver algo relacionado con flores y collares.

-Miroku, maldito monje en donde has estado metido, te estuve buscando desde hace horas.

-Mis pequeños retoños y yo dimos un agradable paseo, y ahora nos dirigimos a casa.- bajo al niño de su cabeza que al igual que sus hermanas saltó en dirección del hanyou- y dime mi preciado amigo, ¿a que se debe que me buscaras con tanto desesperó? ¿Me has estado extrañado tanto? ¿Qué ya no puedes soportar estar lejos de mí?

Miroku rio ante las caras de enfado que el hanyou realizaba.

-No seas idiota, quien querría ver tu desagradable cara. Solo he venido por provisiones, la última vez no repartimos las ganancias de tu tonta estafa.

-Inuyasha eres demasiado cruel, mira que llamarme feo y estafador.- El monje hizo un puchero

-Miroku deja tus malditos juegos para otra ocasión-

Miroku rio e inicio su caminar siendo seguido por el peli plata.

Minutos después Inuyasha se detuvo de golpe, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire. Instintivamente guio sus manos a su cintura en busca de su espada, más gruño al no encontrarla.

-¿Lo sentiste inuyasha?-Preguntó Miroku- ¿esa energía maligna?

-Sí y se están acercando.

El monje miró a sus hijos corretear alrededor de ellos

\- Tsuki, Mitsuki, Ryuuji- los llamó y los pequeños se acercaron corriendo- pequeños es hora de regresar a casa.

-Pero papá, queremos hablar con el tío Inuyasha.-

\- Mañana podrán hablar con él ahora hay que ir a casa.- Miroku miró a su amigo que observaba a su alrededor- iré a llevarlos con Rin y Kaede para que los lleven al refugió. Después sango y yo avisaremos a kagome-sama.

-Miroku

-¿Si?

-lleven también a kagome al refugio, si ella viene solo será un distracción y no tengo a Tessaiga para acabar con la batalla de un solo golpe.

\- Entiendo- Miroku se marchó corriendo con sus dos niñas entre sus brazos y Ryuuji sobre su cabeza.

-¡Adiós tío! - los tres niños se despidieron.

-Hasta luego, niños.- a pesar de no demostrarlo, Inuyasha apreciaba mucho a los hijos de sus amigos

Los vio marchar un momento y gruño al pensar en su hembra y su cachorro, deseaba ir en su busca para estar cerca de ellos y asegurarse que estuvieran fuera de peligro pero no podía más que confiar en sus amigos, su deber era proteger su territorio y a la aldea que vivía ahí.

-¡Oye tú!- inuyasha señaló a un joven que caminaba cerca de él- ¡has que suene la alarma!

-¿la alarma?, Inuyasha-sama ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Basta de preguntas innecesarias, obedece de una vez, ¡rápido!-

-¡sí! -el joven asustado corrió a cumplir la orden, segundos más tarde las campanas que avisaban sobre el peligro comenzaron a sonar, los aldeanos salieron corriendo de sus hogares.

-¡Dense prisa, corran! ¡Vayan al refugio!- los hombres encargados de dar la alarma, iban con antorcha en mano dirigiendo a las personas que asustadas obedecían.-

-Maldito Totosai cuando lo vea, lo golpeare- gruño con enfado el hanyou.

Justo en el momento que más requería a su preciada espada, no la tenía con él. La razón: era necesario hacerle algunos arreglos a Tessaiga.

Inuyasha olfateó de nuevo el aire

-Maldición, falta poco- Flexionó sus garras, sintiendo su sangre correr deprisa por sus venas- ¡Muévanse de una maldita vez! ¡Vayan a refugiarse!

Los aldeanos que habían estado tratando de llevar algunas cosas con ellos, al escucharlo se olvidaron de sus pertenencias y se apresuraron a correr.

El bullicio ocasionado por las personas fue silenciado por un fuerte rugido, el cielo que cada vez se oscurecía más, se iluminó y una enorme bola de fuego apareció para después estrellarse en medio de la aldea.

Inuyasha saltó al techo de una casa cercana evadiendo rocas que salían disparadas por la explosión.

De nuevo el cielo se iluminó y una segunda bola de fuego se estrelló, las nubes de humo y polvo impedían ver más allá de dos metros de distancia pero inuyasha pudo apreciar a dos enormes siluetas acercarse más a la aldea, hordas de pequeños demonios se movían entre el humo y cruzaban cerca de él, con sus garras despedazó a muchos de ellos.

Los aldeanos rezagados gritaban por ayuda e inuyasha corrió hacia ellos. Cada vez que salvaba a algún aldeano estos le agradecían y después huían del lugar.

Del nuevo el mismo rugido volvió a resonar por el lugar obligando a inuyasha dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar del cual surgía, las espesas nubes de polvo se habían disipado. Los dos seres que había visto con anterioridad el medio demonio ahora se hallaban destrozando cabañas y matando a los animales.

Se trataban de dos enormes monstruos, un ogro de color rojizo y escaso cabello negro en la cabeza junto a tigre con grandes y brillantes cuernos naranja sobresaliendo de su espada.

-¡Inuyasha!

Kagome disparó a dos demonios que estaban por atacar a su compañero, cada flecha acertó en el blanco, y con una pequeña luz cegadora los demonios fueron purificados hasta desaparecer.

-¡kagome que diablos haces aquí!-

Kirara aterrizó junto a él, sobre su lomo iban montadas kagome y Sango detrás de ellas venia corriendo el monje Miroku

-Inuyasha- la joven bajó de un saltó.

-¡Miroku, te dije que la llevaras al maldito refugio!

-Lo siento inuyasha, intentamos convencerla pero Kagome-chan estaba decidida a venir sin importar que.- informó Sango.

Inuyasha les gruño enojado, volvió su vista a su esposa.

-kagome, ve a resguardarte junto con Atsushi -

-No, no lo haré-

-Kagome, tienes que regresar, si te quedas tú y nuestro cachorro correrán peligro-

-Nuestro cachorro estará perfectamente bien, y no me iré, no hasta haber acabado con estos demonios.

Inuyasha volvió a gruñir, no deseaba arriesgar a su hembra preñada.

-Los venceremos juntos, Inuyasha- Kagome se acercó a su esposo.- Además, me siento más segura estando cerca de ti.

-Maldición, kagome- el ojidorado beso los labios femeninos- no te alejes y quédate donde yo pueda verte.

La chica feliz de salirse con la suya asistió sonriente, Inuyasha se giró y corrió en dirección del enorme ogro con sus garras flexionadas listas para rebanar a sus enemigos.

Kagome vio correr a su compañero, se posicionó, tomó una flecha de las muchas que tenía, respiró hondo y dejo fluir su poder espiritual.

Una luz rosácea envolvió su cuerpo, delineando su figura, apuntó al ogro y soltó la flecha cargada de energía espiritual, esta voló por los cielos creando un zumbido hasta llegar a su objetivo. No lo purifico pero si consiguió afectarlo por varios segundos dándole ventaja a inuyasha para atacar.

Kagome volvió a repetir la misma acción pero en esta ocasión apuntando al tigre que se preparaba para lanzar una bola de fuego contra inuyasha que había salido volando al ser golpeado por el ogro.

Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu, golpeando el cuello del tigre, enojado el animal disparó contra ellos, kirara sujeto entre sus dientes la ropa de kagome y saltó alejándose lo máximo posible para evitar el proyectil.

Hiraikotsu regresó a maños de su dueña quien volvió a lanzar apuntando al rostro del tigre, kirara tocó de nuevo tierra y dejó a kagome sana y salva sobre el suelo.

-Gracias kirara- la felina emitió un ronroneo.

Kagome regresó la atención hacia la pelea Inuyasha, el peli plata había saltado desde atrás del ogro y con un limpió movimiento de sus garras cortó el cuello del demonio, la cabeza cayó creando un gran estruendo e inuyasha aterrizó sobre el cuerpo decapitado.

-¡Inuyasha!- llamó kagome alegre por la victoria de su marido, sabía que fue una batalla un poco más complicada a las que estaba acostumbrado inuyasha, pero había demostrado que seguía siendo alguien poderoso sin la necesidad de usar su espada.

El hanyou al verla corrió a su encuentro, la abrazó y después de separarse le entregó su haori.

-Sube kagome- inuyasha ofreció su espalda y kagome se subió sin pensarlo dos veces, desde que habían derrotado a Naraku solo en unas cuantas ocasiones había vuelto a subir a la espalda de inuyasha para luchar juntos y era algo que extrañaba porque inuyasha demostraba que confiaba en ella y en su poder.

Inuyasha se elevó por los aires después de dar un fuerte saltó, desde esa altura kagome sonrió al sentir el viento en su rostro sacudiendo sus cabellos, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el campo de batalla y pudo sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

-Ya sabes que hacer, preciosa.

Kagome asistió, cerró los ojos y dejó fluir su energía espiritual atreves de la flecha.

Miroku lanzó varios pergaminos que electrocutaron al tigre y Sango volvió a arremeter contra la espalda del demonio con Hiraikotsu.

Kagome soltó la flecha cargada con mucha más energía espiritual a la primera que había lanzado contra el ogro, la flecha de brillante color rosáceo se estrelló contra la frente del tigre embravecido.

El felino gimiendo de dolor llevó su pata llena de filosas garras al lugar afectado, Inuyasha aprovechando esto corrió para asestar el último golpe con un Hijin Tessô ***** más sin embargo el demonio lo golpeó, kagome gritó al sentir parte del golpe y como salían volando.

Inuyasha un poco aturdido logró interponer su cuerpo, evitando así que kagome estrellará su espalda contra las rocas del suelo, cuando inuyasha se detuvo después de derrapar por el suelo, kagome abrió los ojos y asustada al ver sangre brotando de su cabeza y espalda se salió de encima del cuerpo de inuyasha y con mirada llorosa examinó el maltratado cuerpo de su compañero que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Verificó el pulso de su corazón y un gran peso se desvaneció de sus hombros, Inuyasha seguía con vida y solo estaba inconsciente, besó la frente del peli plata y acaricio sus cabellos.

Kagome se levantó enojada y corrió hasta posicionarse sobre una gran roca, apuntó de nuevo al tigre, la energía emergió de su cuerpo y cubrió su cuerpo con mayor intensidad.

-Ningún gato estúpido lastimara a mi esposo sin obtener su merecido, hasta luego rayitas.- Kagome soltó la flecha que brillo con la misma intensidad de las bolas de fuego que el demonio tigre disparaba por todo el lugar incendiando casas.

Kagome bajó el arco satisfecha al ver como en esta ocasión la flecha creaba una enorme herida al cuello del tigre, el demonio cayó al suelo y permaneció ahí un momento, posteriormente gruño furioso levantándose y mirando en dirección de kagome, al verla corrió abriendo sus fauces mostrando la enorme fila de dientes blancos.

Kagome retrocedió un poco y la inconfundible espalda –a pesar de estar cubierta de sangre y polvo- de Inuyasha apareció frente a ella, el hanyou flexionaba sus garras gruñendo de forma gutural al demonio.

- **Ni pienses que podrás lastimar a mi hembra, gato de mierda.** \- inuyasha saltó y dio una vuelta en el aire, el tigre se detuvo.

Al aterrizar inuyasha, el cuerpo del tigre fue cayendo pedazo por pedazo al suelo, bañando de sangre el suelo, parte del cuerpo de kagome y el suyo.

Sango y Miroku que habían visto todo desde el aire se asustaron al ver al hanyou en su estado demoniaco, acercarse lentamente a kagome.

Kagome se asombró al ver a inuyasha transformado en demonio, sonrió a su esposo, no negaría que sentía un poco de nervios y miedo al ver a inuyasha en ese estado. Pero era más un miedo a que él se descontrolara y dañara a los aldeanos o a sus amigos, para inuyasha sería un duro golpe "despertar" y darse cuenta que había cometido un acto atroz.

Miroku y Sango estaban por acercarse para protegerla pero al verlos, kagome sonrió negando con la cabeza, la pareja frustrada por no poder hacer más que observar permaneció sobrevolando cerca del lugar.

El peli plata estaba a metro y medio de distancia de la joven, gruñía suavemente mientras se acercaba a su hembra y mantenía sus ojos azul zafiro en ella pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Kagome permaneció quieta en su lugar esperando por él, no tenía ni idea si el medio demonio la reconocía pero confiaba que él no le haría daño.

Un llanto quebró el silencio que se había situado en la aldea, era el llanto de un bebé pidiendo por su madre, Inuyasha saltó alejándose y rugió enfadado en dirección al lloriqueo infantil flexionando las garras cubiertas de sangre.

Miroku y Sango contuvieron su respiración asustados ante las reacciones de su amigo y temieron por la vida del bebé. kagome pudo entender las acciones de inuyasha, el Inu youkai planeaba acabar con a la fuente de ese sonido y ella no podía permitirlo.

-Inuyasha-Llamó la peli negra, Inuyasha la miró pero si dejar de gruñir enfadado - ven, inuyasha.

Inuyasha frunció la nariz al percibir en el aire el miedo de su compañera, olvidándose del insistente llanto, acorto la distancia de con un salto.

El demonio la abrazó posesivamente de la cintura y enterró su nariz en su cuello aspirando su aroma y rosando su marca con ella.

Soltó un gruñido suave, intentando calmar a su hembra, los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos harían daño a su cachorro que estaba en camino.

-Sango, Miroku, por favor cuiden de Atsushi por esta noche- habló fuerte kagome para ser escuchada por sus amigos.

Inuyasha reconoció el nombre de su cachorro, rápidamente lo buscó con la mirada sin soltar a la joven y al no encontrarlo, gruño a la pareja que estaba sobrevolando a metros de ellos, si ellos tenían a su cachorro los mataría por alejarlo de él.

-Tranquilo inuyasha, ellos son amigos- Kagome tomó su rostro y acarició sus mejillas- Atsushi estará a salvo con ellos y nunca le harían daño

-kagome-Sango se asombró por la enorme confianza que demostraba su amiga y como sin miedo alguno tocaba al hanyou ahora transformado en demonio.

Inuyasha gruño suavemente por las suaves caricias que recibía, no creía que su cachorro estuviera totalmente seguro junto a esa pareja de tontos humanos después de todo ellos no tenían su fuerza pero si su compañera, su kagome lo decía, podía confiar un poco en ellos porque su hembra además de ser hermosa era muy inteligente.

-Por favor sango, no sé cómo reaccione Atsushi al ver a su padre de esta forma además se asustara al vernos bañados en sangre y por las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo de su padre.

Inuyasha volvió a gruñirles y kagome volvió a tomar su rostro para besar sus labios.

-vámonos, inuyasha.

-¡Pero señorita kagome, es peligroso. Inuyasha podría matarla!

Inuyasha resopló enojado, el comentario que lanzó el maldito humano era una gran estupidez. ¿Matar a su compañera? Eso sería una gran idiotez

-Estaré bien, inuyasha nunca me haría daño. Por cierto, vayan por el bebé, su familia debe de estar muy preocupada.

Sin decir más Kagome se abrazó al cuello de su esposo, inuyasha sujetó la estrecha cintura y pasó un brazo bajo las rodillas de kagome y de un salto desaparecieron entre el bosque.

Sango suspiró preocupada Miroku la abrazó pegando la espalda femenina a su pecho.

-solo nos queda confiar en las palabras kagome-sama, mi bella Sango.

-Es verdad- acarició el lomo de kirara- llévanos con el bebé kirara.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha corría con rapidez dentro del bosque esquivando ramas y saltando de árbol en árbol, kagome no tenía idea alguna de a donde se dirigían, pero se sentía incomoda al estar cubierta de sangre seca y más aun sintiendo el fuerte olor de esta.

-Inuyasha, hay unas aguas termales cerca, ¿podemos ir ahí?-susurró kagome confiada de ser escuchada por el agudo oído del medio demonio.

Inuyasha no contestó y por un momento kagome pensó que él la ignoraría pero ese pensamiento se alejó al sentir a inuyasha cambiar de rumbó. Al llegar a su destino Inuyasha se adentró a las aguas termales, el agua cálida le llegaba hasta la cintura

Bajó a kagome hasta que los pies de la joven tocaran las rocas del fondo, pero sin soltar el fuerte agarre que mantenía en la pequeña cintura, kagome besó los labios de inuyasha y acarició los fuertes brazos hasta llegar a las manos de su esposo, ejerció un poco de presión para que el joven la soltara pero este se negaba.

Kagome volvió a abrazarlo, poniéndose de puntillas besando las líneas moradas que adornaban el rostro de inuyasha.

-No es mi intención escapar de ti inuyasha.- los besos descendieron al cuello masculino- solo deseo quitarme la sangre de esos apestosos demonios.

Inuyasha lentamente la soltó, kagome sujetó la mano del hanyou y los adentro más profundo.

Kagome se desprendió de sus ropas bajó la atenta mirada llena de deseo de inuyasha, al estar completamente desnuda se sumergió en las cálidas aguas, el agua lavó su cuerpo y quitó los restos de sangre.

Al volver a la superficie sonrió, se aproximó al peli plata y deslizo sus manos por la espalda masculina, llegando al frente del Haori para jalarlo fuera del cuerpo de su marido, Kagome acarició el duro torso muy bien marcado y luego el palpitante miembro de inuyasha sobre la tela del hakama, el hombre gimió gustoso.

- **Kagome-** la joven se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por su marido, había dado por hecho que inuyasha solamente no la atacaba únicamente por llevar su marca en su cuello y que no la podría reconocer ni recordar su nombre.- **eres mía, solo mía, mi hermosa hembra.**

El hombre enterró su nariz entre el valle creado por el cuello y hombro femenino. Con agilidad kagome desanudo el obi, la Hakama se deslizo por las fuertes piernas de inuyasha, la vigorosa erección se frotaba contra el vientre de kagome.

-Solo te pertenezco a ti, compañero- kagome susurró las palabras con amor.

- **Maldita perra, me vuelves loco.**

Ambas bocas se unieron en un profundo beso, las lenguas se acariciaron, reconociéndose y danzando entre ambas cavidades, inuyasha acorraló a la joven contra la pared de rocas, lamió el cuello de la chica, mordisqueado la piel blanquecina y besando la marca que él había hecho cuando se volvieron compañeros, las manos masculinas serpentearon por todo el cuerpo de su compañera y sus garras dejaban líneas rojas en la piel ajena.

Los besos descendieron hacia los pechos, el hanyou succionó el seno izquierdo y mordisqueo el sonrosado pezón, paseó su lengua sobre el degustando del dulce sabor propio de su hembra un rato después cambio de pezón repitiendo el mismo procedimiento y sonrió altanero al percibir el fuerte olor de excitación que su compañera desprendía, un delicioso aroma que lo embriagaba y ocasionaba que su erección doliera más.

Kagome temblaba de pies a cabeza, las oleadas de excitación arremetían contra su cuerpo con brutalidad, su respiración era cada vez más fuerte, su corazón latía con rapidez. Jaloneó el cabello platinado deseando besar a su dueño, inuyasha obedeció la muda orden y una traviesa mano se coló entre las piernas de kagome explorando la intimidad de la joven, kagome arqueó la espalda gimiendo gustosa por la ola de placer que parecía querer acabar con su cordura.

Momentos después inuyasha retiró su mano y ante la atenta mirada de su esposa lamió sus dedos retirando los restos del dulce líquido que había obtenido de su ardiente exploración.

Excitada a mas no poder, kagome se aferró al cuerpo del peli plata y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura masculina, gimiendo al sentir la fricción de sus intimidades, inuyasha gruño y sujetándola por la cintura beso sus labios con desesperó.

Inuyasha embistió, enterrando de una sola estocada su duro miembro, kagome gimió arqueando la espalda al sentirlo dentro suyo, inuyasha apretó los suaves pechos y jugueteo con los endurecidos pezones rosados mientras arremetía contra el cuerpo de la joven miko, metiendo y sacando su falo de la cálida cavidad de su hembra.

-mas, inu…inuyasha mas... más fuerte, ah - los gemidos resonaban por todo el lugar.

Con cada estocada kagome sentía tocar el cielo, el vaivén iba en aumento y el agua salpicaba creando diminutas olas que chocaban contra las rocas de la fosa, el agua se desbordaba poco a poco, los labios se volvieron a unir acallando los gemidos de satisfacción pura.

Inuyasha mordisqueaba con más insistencia el lugar donde descansaba su marca, gruñendo de forma gutural y sonriendo al sentir las uñas de su hembra rasguñar sus hombros.

Entre gemidos y gruñidos de placer el clímax llegó, inuyasha derramó su semilla dentro de su mujer, mordió en el mismo lugar donde se hallaba la marca que reclamaba a esa hermosa hembra que temblaba de placer entre sus brazos dándole una erótica visión de su cuerpo consumado por el placer, como suya.

Kagome jadeaba, y respiraba con rapidez tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su intimidad se contraía apretando el miembro de su esposo. Suspiró con amor y beso los labios hinchados de su esposo que también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella, manteniendo sus cuerpos y sexos unidos, repartieron suaves caricias a lo largo de sus cuerpos.

Minutos después Inuyasha se movió aun sin salir del cuerpo de kagome, se sentó sobre una roca, haciendo que el agua los cubriera hasta el cuello, inuyasha sonrió resaltando los largos colmillos, su miembro se volvió a endurecer y al sentirlo kagome gimió, las embestidas volvieron a comenzar y aumentaron de intensidad para dar rienda suelta al placer.

.

.

.

.

02/05/2017

Nota:

*Hijin Tessô: _Garras de fuego_

 ** _Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso pero como prometí les traje la segunda parte juntó a mi primer intentó de lemon, espero que haya sido de su agrado y cumplido aunque sea un poco sus expectativas._**

 ** _Si encuentran fallos les pido disculpas, pero escribí esto un poco apresurada, mañana empiezan mis exámenes así que ando un poco preocupada y estresada._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer y por los lindos comentarios._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos._**

 ** _Sayonara._**


End file.
